


everything just changed (day #9: glow)

by ghostkids



Series: dannymay 2020 prompts [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay 2020 (Danny Phantom), Day 9: Glow, Gen, Maddie Helps Phantom, Phantom and the Fentons Have A Truce, and is very confused, aren't we all, yes i'm posting them out of order oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostkids/pseuds/ghostkids
Summary: phantom's glow is doing something unusual. maddie is confused.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Maddie Fenton & Danny Phantom
Series: dannymay 2020 prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	everything just changed (day #9: glow)

light, blinding bright, flares around phantom's core like a starburst. maddie leaps forward, prepared to do something (she doesn't know what, she doesn't know what's going wrong _now_ but she has to help); as she reaches him, her brain already working overtime to figure out what might be going on, he holds up a hand as if to warn her back.

phantom pulls the light back inside himself, gasping from the effort. since when did ghosts need to breathe? again, the light flares.

“no, no no no no no no!” phantom yelps. “shut the door shut the door _shut the door_!”

maddie freezes, struck by the desperation in his tone. the light flashes again. maddie narrows her eyes against the brightness, moves to take a step forward.

“please!” phantom is almost begging. “i c-can't- i'm gonna lose-!”

maddie slams the door without thinking, helped by a sudden gust of wind. she cuts off whatever phantom was trying to say, but that doesn't matter as light streams from the gaps in the rickety door. maddie is forced to close her eyes against the bright, sunspots flashing in her vision.

when she looks at the trailer again, there is no glow at all.


End file.
